A crazy Little thing called Time
by Luinwathien
Summary: AU.HBP. Hermione is researching information on the HBP. On her way back from the library, she has a run in with Malfoy and they get into a fight. Her timeturner breakes and....'please review'
1. Chapter 1

1.

With a heavy sigh she replaced the leather bound book on the shelve.

She glanced at the last remaining book on the table. She had already been through five other books on the same subject, but she had found nothing.

"Prince" she muttered, she was starting to believe that there weren't any princes in the Wizarding World. But then who was the Half Blood prince ? Harry may think the book was harmless but the spells in it proved otherwise and she was determined to solve this mystery.

With that final thought, she picked up the copy of: "The Wizarding World, A history" and began flicking through the pages.

Nope, still nothing about Kings,Quins, princes or princesses. The Wizarding World didn't have any Royal families. The ministery and the purebloods were the highest rangs.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, "Half Blood Prince,..."

Suddenly it hit her, "PRINCE" she shouted excitedly. Madame Pince shot her a warning glare, "Miss Granger, this is a library, please keep your voice down."

She flushed, "Sorry." she muttered sheepishly. In her excitement, she hadn't immediately realised she had shouted it out loud. But it was clear to her now, Prince. How could she have been so stupid ? Prince, it was a name, not a title. She jumped up from the stool and practicly raced through the shelves.

The restricted section. Students not alowed without permission. But Hermione was an exception, she had been given a library pass. Her hunger for knowledge had seen to that. She grinned as she picked a particular heavy book of the shelve. The title read; "Wizarding families."

With the copy tucked safely in her arms, she went over to madame Pince. After reassuring her she would bring the book back tomorrow, she shecked out of the library and made her way back to the dormitory.

She couldn't help the grin that spread on her face, yes this time she had evidence. She would prove to Harry that the so called Half Blood Prince wasn't James Potter, his father. The grin grew even wider when she thought of the possibility of the person being a girl.

TWACK

"Oempf" Hermoine fell to the ground with a loud thump and the book flew out of her arms.

"Well,well,well, if it isn't the little bookworm mudblood Granger."

She stiffened as she realised who the person she hand walked into was. She jumped to her feet and glared at Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prefect.

"Malfoy." she greeted coldly, then she tried to walk around him. " Going somewhere , Granger? You sure you didn't forget anything ?" He smirked smugly and held the copy out to her. She tried to grab it, but he held the book above his head, out of her reach.

"Give it back Malfoy" Hermione snapped.

"Temper, temper, Granger. We wouldn't want to seem unpolite now, would we ?"

Anger flared through her as his smirk grew wider.

"GIVE. IT. BACK." She said slowly, trying to stay calm. She wasn't in the mood for little mind games, she had better, more important things to do than to listen to the nagging of the slytherin ferret.

Malfoy shook his head, his cold grey eyes glistening in the candlelight. " Say Please, mudblood." he drawled taking a step closer to her and showing her the copy.

"Never." She hissed, "There's no need to be civilized when talking to a ferret." Oh god. Had she really said that last part out loud? She bit her bottom lip nervously as she saw his expression change. His eyes seemed to darken and his lips pulled into a thin line. "What did you call me, mudblood?" his voice was no more then a whisper and Hermione could feel chills running up her spine, but she wasn't going to back down now. She took a deap breath and stared him dead in the eye. " I said ferret, you're nothing more then a scared little pathetic ferret,--" SLAP ! Her head banged against the wall and her vision became blurry. Malfoy had hit her.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again." he had backed her up against a wall, his breath in her nek.

Hermione closed her eyes, what had she done?

"You're nothing but a lowly mudblood, I could breake you so easily." He ran a finger over her cheek. Hermione shivered, his fingers left a cold trail along its path, a sick feeling spread in her stomach. She was scared, bloody hell, she was frightened. Why ? Why had she provoked him ? Wasn't she the one to hold Harry and Ron back when Malfoy provoked them ? Wasn't she the one who said that MAlfoy's insults weren't worth a fight? Well here she was now, going against her better judgement, no Harry and Ron around to help her, backed up against a wall, cornered by Malfoy.

"Get of Malfoy" her voice sounded so small, so fragile. She mentally slapped herself, the last thing she needed was Malfoy knowing she was afraid of him.

"Not so sure of yourself anymore, eh ? Granger? Are you frightened?" He let his finger trail the path of her neck, before letting it rest at her collarbone. She breathed in deeply, this wasn't happening.

"You didn't seem to sure of yourself either, Malfoy, crying in a bathroom?" The words slipped her mouth before she could stop them.

She felt him stiffening, "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

Bingo, Hermione thought. Now she had him.

"Wat did daddy force you to do this time?" She replied, sneering at him. His hands were asround her neck before she could stop him. He was choking her. Cold waves of panick were flowing through her body as she tried to gasp for air. Black spots started dancing in front of her vision.

"SHUT UP MUDBLOOD, YOU DON' T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME." He shouted, his eyes flashing red.

Then he let go of her and threw her to the floor.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she took huge gulps of air.

A cold object touched her neck.

"As I said Granger, it would be so easy to end it." he had his wand pointed at her..

She closed her eyes, the fear still coursing through her.

"You don't know anything about me either, Malfoy." she said, her voice a bit shaky.

"You're lucky he still needs you to fulfill the phrophecy." Malfoy hissed, he withdraw the wand.

Hermione didn't hesitate and jumped at him, throwing him to the ground. He was much stronger then her and flipped them over.

She felt something breake in her pocked as she landed on her side.

The world began spinning around her and then,

All went black.

---

Okay, it's been done a million times before, but I decided to give it a try too.

It's a timeturner fic, (cheers loudly).

So tell me, what did you think of it ?

Does anyone have constructive criticism ?

Please review.

xxx


	2. Timetravel ?

2.

"Is she all right?"

"She's going to be fine Mr Lupin, she just needs to rest."

"Would you look at that uniform?"

"The skirt is about three fingers above the knee!"

"Nice legs!"

"Sirius Black, would you just shut up?!"

"What did I do wrong this time, Evans?"

"The poor thing has just got an accident and all you can think of are her legs?!"

"You have to admit Evans; they're rather nice, no? And with that skirt ..."

"Aaaaargghhh, you're unbelievable, sometimes you're even worse then Potter."

"Awww, you hurt me Evans, maybe you can kiss it better?"

"In your dreams, Black."

"Maybe not, I can't touch James' girl now, can I?"

"I AM NOT,-..."

"Quiet, all of you, she's waking up."

Everyone stopped talking at once and looked over at the girl on the bed.

Groggily, Hermione opened her eyes, only to close them again. Too much light! She moaned and tried to sit up. Where was she?

She remembered Malfoy and something breaking in her pocket.

She blinked a few times to clear her view. It looked like she was in the hospital wing. She sighed in relief.

"How are you, girl?" a gentle voice asked. Madame Pomfrey was standing beside her bed. Or, she thought it was Madame Pomfrey. She did sound like Madame Pomfrey, but she looked much younger. In her early forties or something.

Hermione frowned, how was that possible?

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked confused, "What happened to you?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

Realising how rude that sounded, she flushed and looked at the blankets.

"Do you know me, child? I don't think we have met." She looked at Hermione with concern.

"I am Hermione Granger, don't you remember me?" Hermione began panicking, what had happened to her?

"I don't know anyone who goes by that name, child." The blonde haired woman shook her head.

"Mr. Lupin, could you call the headmaster, please?"

It was then Hermione noticed the four figures standing on her left. She gasped. The boy standing in the middle looked just like Harry. The same messy hair, the same length, the glasses,...only his eyes. He had chocolate brown eyes, just like her own. She moved her eyes to the person next to him. A handsome boy with long wavy black hair and grey eyes stood smiling at her. Hermione didn't smile back, she just continued studying them. Seated on a chair next to the bed, sat a sandy brown haired boy. He had several scars running over his face, but he was still handsome . His gentle brown eyes were studying her intently. Then there was a fiery red haired girl, standing next to the chair. She had green almond shaped eyes, the exact copy of Harry's.

"Mr. Lupin, could you call the headmaster, please?"

The boy seated on the chair, stood and left the hospital wing.

Hermione gasped, now she realised who these people were; "James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say, child ?"

But Hermione didn't respond. She sat there, shocked, staring ahead of her. Somehow, she had managed to travel through time. This couldn't be happening. Breathe, Hermione, breathe.

"Madame Pomfrey, what happened to me ?" she asked, she had to know how she arrived here.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans found you, dear. You were lying on the school grounds unconscious, near the lake. They thought you had been attacked."

Hermione only stared at them, her suspicions had been confirmed after hearing those names.

"Madame Pomfrey," Hermione began, her voice shaking. "What year is it?"

"September 1977." A girl's voice piped in. Hermione turned her head to Lily Evans. She was looking at Hermione curiously. Then she took her wand and pointed it at the area that surrounded them. "Muffliato" she muttered.

Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. "Silencing spell." Lily explained, she ignored the curious looks she was receiving from the boys and approached Hermione.

"You travelled through time, didn't you ?" she asked softly.

Hermione nodded. "2006" she muttered.

The boys gasped and Madame Pomfrey looked stunned.

At that moment, a younger version of professor Dumbledore entered the hospital wing with Remus Lupin on his heels.

Lily lifted her wand, and Hermione knew she was lifting the silencing spell so that the Headmaster could approach them.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." he greeted, his blue eyes twinkling happily. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit bruised." she answered honestly.

Dumbledore nodded and looked at the other occupants. " I trust you will tell no one what will be said here today ?" he asked sternly.

Still speechless, everyone nodded.

"Good." Albus Dumbledore nodded. "Miss Granger, I have a feeling you already know what happened?"

Hermione nodded.

"You have travelled through time." he stated. Then he looked at her curiously. "Did you do it unconsciously?"

"Yes professor. I only remember something breaking in my pocket." she looked around helplessly."

As if reading her thoughts, Madame Pomfrey walked over to the nightstand and retrieved Hermione's cloke, she pulled out a handful of shattered glass.

The headmaster nodded.

Hermione realised what had broken. It was her time turner. She had had it since her third year.

"A timeturner !" The red haired girl exclaimed, she was clearly excited.

"What the heck is a timeturner ?" the rough voice of Sirius Black exclaimed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever read, Black ?"

"It's you who lives in the library, Evans." James Potter piped in. "Not us."

"Whatever Potter." Lily sighed deeply. Then she stood up straight and spoke: " The timeturner is the latest invention of the ministry. It is supposed to make the owner travel back in time,..."

"Duh" James rolled his eyes. Lily shot him a glare, which immediately silenced him.

"But the Timeturner is only supposed to make the owner travel back several minutes." Lily frowned and looked at Hermione.

"The timeturner in our year can make the owner go back several hours. But,..." Hermione trailed of and looked at professor Dumbledore who was still looking at the broken instrument.

"But,..." she continued, "I never heard of one that could go back several years..." Professor Dumbledore looked up at her. "Miss Granger, did you read 'Timetravel theories' by Ronalda Stirup ?" he asked.

Hermione frowned, "No" she answered, a bit disappointed.

"I did." Lily said. "It says everything happens for a reason."

Dumbledore nodded. "There haven't been much timetravel accidents, but if it happens it is said that it happens for a purpose."

"That means that you have a quest to fulfil. "He turned to Hermione who had opened her mouth to ask something. He held up a hand "What that quest is, is up to you, Miss Granger."

Hermione closed her mouth. "A quest,..." What could she possibly have to do in 1977?

"Headmaster ?" Hermione took a deep breath. "Will I ever get back to my time ?"

Dumbledore frowned. "I believe you will, eventually, though I am not sure,..."

"But now, my dear," He seated himself on another chair. "I believe you have to continue your studies here, you where from Hogwarts in your time?"

She nodded.

"Very well, I saw the Gryffindor badge on your robe, so I think it will be best if you stay in Gryffindor."

"In what year are you ?"

"Sixth year."

He nodded again. "That's settled then. And I do believe that Granger isn't a Wizard's name?"

"No sir, I am Muggleborn."

"Then I believe you can keep your name and settle in with the other sixth year Gryffindors. You will be in the same classes as miss. Evans."

Lily smiled at her.

"Good Luck miss Granger. You will be starting your lessons tomorrow."

With a final nod at the boys , Dumbledore left the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey smiled encouragingly at her. "I will get you some pepper up potion. And then you can sleep a bit." she hurried of, leaving Hermione, Lily and the boys alone.

"So" Sirius started. Hermione looked at him.

"Will you go out with me ?"

"Sirius Black !" Lily ranted on him.

Hermione and the rest started laughing.

One thing she was sure of, with this lot, there was no way she would get bored !

---

There you go, chapter 2.

In the next chapter Hermione will meet Severus.

please keep reading/ reviewing

XXX


	3. Time is a curious thing

3.

The office door closed with a loud bang, making the headmaster aware of his visitor. Severus Snape stood before him in all his batlike glory. His black eyes flashed dangerously as he looked down at professor Dumbledore. "Headmaster..." he hissed venomously.

Dumbledore didn't look up, he merely continued his writing as if he was used to angry potion masters storming into his office wihout knocking. "Just a moment, Severus." he said calmly. He dipped his quill in the ink and slowly signed the parchment, Severus clenched his teeth. The old man was trying to get a rise out of him and it was working.

"What is it, Severus?" he asked gently, gazing up at him.

Severus noticed a twinkle in his eyes that stated that he knew very well what the problem was.

"She is gone." Severus Snape said slowly, dangerously.

Dumbledore put up his innocent face and looked at him calmly. "Who is gone, my dear boy?" Playing dumb now, was he ?

Severus patience almost snapped at being called a boy. He took several deep breaths to control himself and glared at the headmaster.

"You know who I mean." he sneered.

"Please, enlighten me Severus; I seem to have missed something. Old age, you know, it seems to have caught up with me." That damn twinkle never left his eyes as he seemed to study Snape intently.

Finally, Severus snapped. "Miss Granger is gone, and you let her!" he shouted, enraged at the headmasters calmness. How could he just sit there?

"Severus, please take a seat." Professor Dumbledore said sternly, pointing at the pink couch with the green flower patterns.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Severus would have sneered at the headmaster and refused to sit on that ridiculous piece of furniture.

But he was curious as to how the headmaster would talk himself out of this one, so he sat down and kept glaring at Dumbledore. "How could you let her go back?" he whispered harshly, his black eyes boring into the headmaster's blue ones.

"It was supposed to happen." Dumbledore responded simply. "Hermione Granger was meant to go back."

"You knew she would be there, you knew it would happen tonight!" Severus accused, he was nearly nose to nose with Albus.

Dumbledore didn't flinch; he just shook his head dismissively. "There was nothing I could have done to stop it from happening, my boy."

Severus clenched his jaw. "Nothing?!" he spat, "Nothing you could've done?" He jumped from his seat as if hit by lightening. His black robes swirling behind him dramatically(That was the reason why the students had started calling him batman, ot the greasy bat of the dungeons.) Then he lowered his voice to a dangerous whisper. "You gave her that stupid timeturner."

"I did, didn't I?" Dumbledore chuckled. By now Severus Snape was ready to attack him. The old goat was laughing at him! But before he could pounce, Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Even if I didn't, it would have happened anyway. You know it would have." The headmaster rose from his seat and walked around his desk towards his bookshelves. Severus was silent.

The headmaster opened a drawer and picked something out. It looked like a golden frame. He turned back to Severus and walked over to him, handing it to him.

"After all, Time is a curious thing."

Severus Snape looked down at the object in his hands. It was a picture of his graduation day. A younger Severus Snape stood smirking at the camera, a girl had her arms around his neck, her hair falling in wavy ringlets around her face, and she was smiling and waving at him.

---

I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but it'll have to do for now.

Please review,

xxx

Emy


End file.
